Assault on Miridem
Xzan Tamasee was finally put into a leadership role. All his studies and hard work learning to become a tactician at Yermo were about to become useful. Xzan requested Rtas Vadumee to be put in a squad with his younger brother Ewgi Tamasee, a new Special Operations recruit. By the grace of the Special Operations Commander, Xzan was assigned a squadron compromising of himself, his brother, Khan Matasee, Ripa Vadumai, and his former comrade from his first military campaign on Leonis Minoris, Toa Grnasee. Prologue The Special Operations Commander made his orders clear. Xzan's Special Operations lance did not have a tangible objective to capture or destroy. Time was the mission. Xzan's squadron was charged to divert attention away from Thel 'Lodamee and his unit, so that they may capture a human who had tampered with the holy relics and hidden information from the hierarchs. This placed The Special Operations Commando Xzan in a tactical position. He must know his warrior's strengths and place them on the battlefield accordingly, should he wish to have an honorable battle and keep his brothers alive. Pre Battle Xzan was aboard one of 27 Phantoms deployed to the surface of Miridem. The Local Battlenet made clear the location of the UNSC stronghold as well as the location of the human target. Waves of infantry had already eliminated opposing forces within the stronghold. It was Xzan's task to keep them at bay while the human can be extracted. Xzan ordered his squad to be fully equipped. It was going to be a bloodbath. Xzan armed himself with two Energy Swords, a Plasma Rifle, and a Covenant Carbine. His brother, a better marksman, was issued a Carbine and a Beam rifle, as was Khan Matasee, who was said to be a marksman legend from his bloodline. Ripa Vadumai was issued two Plasma Rifles and a Covenant Carbine, as was Toa Grnasee. Battle The Spirit dropship lowered less than a quater mile from the UNSC Base. It was already recieving heavy fire from a Falcon. Xzan and his squad went into active camoflage, hidden from the aerial battle taking place above them. The dropship began to engage a longsword as the 5 sangheili headed to the perimeter of the structure. The night was on their side. Xzan's Spec Ops Lance was tasked to defend the East gates, as other Spec Ops lances were charged to defend other entrances of the compound. Xzan placed Khan Matasee in the branches of the nearest tree. "Death from above," as Khan called it. Ewgi and Toa were to patrol the left columns of the entrance, while Xzan and Ripa the right. Not long into the fight the ODST 105th Helljumper Divison came raining into the sangheili's presence, quite literally. As the 12 ODSTs kicked open their SOEIVs, Khan put a round of particle beam to the head of two of them, leaving the shaken up. Not scared, but now more ready to exact vengance on their lost warriors. Xzan admired that about the humans, although he would never admit to it publicly. Ripa and Xzan revealed themselves and charged the enemy headfirst. To the ODSTs, it seemed it was a 2 vs 10, an easy win. Little did they know a sniper was in position and two other Special Operations warriors ready to flank them were waiting. Xzan beheaded the first ODST he ran into, as Ripa's Plasma Rifle shots quickly depleted into one of the Helljumper's chests. The ODSTs thought they had Xzan and Ripa surrounded, and as they closed in to assault the pair, Ewgi came up behind the unaware helljumper and drove his energy cutlass through his neck. A shotgun round quickly came to meet Ewgi at the side of his elbow. The rounds just grazed him, and Ewgi was no coward. He fought on as Khan eliminated the one who attacked his brother with another headshot. Enraged and wounded, Ewgi ran at the enemy despite orders to stay back. He had to regain the honor lost by not killing the foe who spilled his blood. A swift kick to the chest crushed the ribcage of the first Helljumper in sight. But Ewgi soon realised he was outnumbered 3 to 1, and out of range for his brothers to help him. A pair of Special Operations charged with guarding the Main Gates came to his aid and gave the Helljumpers more Carbine shots to the head than they could handle. Ewgi thanked his comrades. He only caught their first names, Asca and Isst. Post Battle As Ewgi returned to his station, he caught eye of a human female being dragged into the troop bay of a Phantom. The mission was a successs. The squad waited for their dropship to pick them up, wounded, but victorious nonetheless. For their honorable fight, Xzan was moved to the commanding role of Ultra, Ewgi, Khan, Toa and Ripa were promoted to Special Operations Officer.